Jennifer saves Miracle The light Brown Mouse
by Snowblizzard 6789
Summary: A new villain wants to bring dark thoughts and doubts to children's dreams but Miracle the brown mouse sends his two best friends to find to the chosen one. Can the new chosen one will save the dreams of children everywhere before its too late ( On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Saves Miracle The Light Brown Mouse

Prologue

Miracle the Light Brown Mouse and his friends lived peacefully in the Mystical Kingdom.

The Mystical Kingdom existed within a dimension far from Earth and it was protected by a barrier created by the past Chosen Ones who live among the stars in the heavens.

The Mystical Kingdom had plenty of trees with dark or leaf green foliage. The main flower was the Daffodil (the flower of hope and rebirth), and these flowers contained the spirits of the same past Chosen Ones who have watched over the dimension for thousands of years. Now, a new generation of flowers had appeared: The Stargazer Lily, a flower of purity that represented the heavens and had special power. The Mystical Kingdom always had the scent of fresh flowers, gardens and forests after a rainstorm.

Miracle lived as a king with a queen named Berry, a white mouse who was Miracle's mate. Miracle had always looked after his home. During Miracle's rule, with the help of the past Chosen Ones, he protected the dreams of children in his own dimension as well as the children of the planet Earth.

The castle he lived in with Queen Berry was marble blue, pearl white and amethyst. There were beautiful gardens around the castle, filled with roses of white and yellow, cherry trees and peach trees. In the middle of the garden grounds were the Daffodils and these flowers had been growing around the cherry trees for seven thousand years.

However, Queen Berry soon noticed a new flower, the Stargazer Lily, growing around the chestnut tree. This new flower was to have a special meaning which Queen Berry didn't know yet. Miracle had not yet seen the new Stargazer flower, the sign that a new Chosen One had already been born. The Daffodils already felt a strong light coming from the new flower.

Fate was to change the peaceful lives of King Miracle, Queen Berry and all their friends. Little did they know they would soon face a new enemy, The Darkness Master. This evil being would bring sadness and doubt into the dreams of the children.

One Day, the kingdom awoke to find everything had changed dramatically during the night. The barrier that kept them safe had been attacked with black and dark blue lighting. The past Chosen Ones had used all their power to keep the Darkness Master and his three apprentices at bay. But the Darkness Master and his servants were too powerful. They broke through the barrier with tremendous force. The magic of the past Chosen Ones had weakened enough that the barrier was destroyed by Darkness Magic.

Miracle immediately noticed something was very wrong as the sky lit up with black and dark blue lighting. He could tell the barrier had been broken and felt pain because of the sadness this would cause the children. His kingdom had protected the children's dreams for centuries, and now all that was at risk. Everyone in Mystical Kingdom saw that their enemy wanted to cause chaos and darkness across the land, placing dark thoughts and sadness in the children's hopes and dreams.

Miracle was afraid that the Darkness Master would attack the human world and the happiness of the Earth's children. He loved the happiness of human children and he would do anything to protect the children's dreams.

Miracle actually wondered "if the past generation of Lightness Users had failed his dimension and home." He didn't know that a new generation of Chosen Ones had already begun.

Within the black and dark blue lightning dimension, the Darkness Master and his three apprentices were hiding in his black and dark red castle. This castle had been the source of his Darkness Magic for thousands of centuries. It was feared by all the past Chosen Ones. However, Kara, who was one of the Chosen Ones, had long ago realized that the Darkness Master planned to do evil, so sixty years earlier, she had sealed him into his dimension using Stardust Magic. She wanted to protect the children's dreams even if it cost her own life. Kara had always hoped the new generation of Chosen Ones would continue to protect the children.

But now he had finally broken free of the seal with his new-found Darkness Magic.

In his castle, the Darkness Master was deep in thought.

"Sixty long years ago Kara sealed me away. She has betrayed me."

He remembered how once he had been a force for goodness. He had loved Kara very much and protected her. He knew she had special power but she would not tell him anything. As he became more evil, he wanted to use her power for his own purposes. He did not know that Kara was a Chosen One and a Lightness Magic user.

During those sixty years, the Darkness Master waited for Kara to come and release him. Kara did not. She hoped and believed that he would have a change of heart in the end and reject his evil ways. He did not. He left Kara with a broken heart by following the path of Darkness.

"Well, Well, Well," said The Darkness Master to himself. "Is Miracle the Light Brown Mouse having a lot of trouble? He cannot defeat me because only a Chosen One has the power to do that. A Chosen One who can wield the sword that controls the three elements of fire, water and lighting while I wield the spear with the elements of wind, earth, darkness. I will steal the sword from the Mystical Kingdom."

Meanwhile, Miracle hoped that his enemy could be defeated. He contacted Kara by magic to get her advice. Kara explained about the Darkness Master, and told Miracle that the new Stargazer Lily was a sign that a new Chosen One had been born on the Earth. Her name was Jennifer, and she was the only Chosen One who could use the Elemental Sword against the Darkness Master.

"Once the time is right, the sword will magically teleport itself to Jennifer's hands," said Kara, "but you must send someone to let Jennifer know we need her help."

Miracle decided to send his two best friends Chuckles and Commander Gerald Wild Duck to find the new Chosen One on the planet Earth while he stayed to continue the fight with this new enemy. Miracle knew he could trust them with this important mission. He had found hope after noticing the new Stargazer flower growing under the chestnut tree.

Miracle turned to his two best friends.

Commander Gerald Wild Duck was wearing a navy-blue soldier suit and hat. Miracle knew Gerald had a temper when he was bad mood, or when his nephews pulled a prank on him. Gerald also played pranks on his nephews whose names are Matt, Sean and Joe.

Chuckles was wearing an orange-yellow shirt with a forest-green vest, dark blue jeans and a white baseball hat. Chuckles had a son named Brad.

"Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles, I need help your help. You must go and find this young woman by the name of Jennifer on planet Earth. I have discovered from Kara that she is the new Chosen One. Take this portal key. It will help you find Jennifer and when you do, tell her that our home needs her help now, that she must wield the Elemental Sword that controls the ```three elements of fire, water and lighting against the Darkness Master. The sword will be sent to her at the right time."

Chuckles and Commander Gerald Wild Duck agreed to help their long-time friend Miracle, but little did they know that their enemy had already decided to find and destroy Jennifer before she could wield the Elemental Sword.

As Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles are preparing to leave, they are hoping that the Chosen One can be found very soon. They know they are racing against time to find the Chosen One before their enemy does.

The race had begun to find the new Chosen One, Jennifer!

One question remains. Who would get to Jennifer first? What would be her first adventure as the new Chosen One?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles meet the Chosen One**

On the streets of the city of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, a young woman with clear blue eyes and red-highlighted black hair was walking to the bus stop. She wore a Vancouver Canucks hockey jersey with light blue jeans. She had just finished all of her Disc Jockey courses for the day and was dreaming of ways encourage young girls and women to follow their dreams and work hard to achieve their goals.

Her name? Jennifer. Jennifer had lived in the city of Edmonton for 33 years. While walking to the bus stop, Jennifer was thinking about a special dream she often had. She had sometimes wondered what this recurring dream could mean.

Her dream goes like this: she is fighting a female villain, and this is no ordinary villain. She has crimson red hair, highlighted with dark forest green and eyes of deep purple. She wears a pure black dress with black wings and a crimson belt. She is holding a weapon: a spear. She is preparing to fight.

In the dream, Jennifer looks completely different. She is wearing a sky-blue dress with a silver belt, as well as pearl white boots. Like the villain, she has wings, fiery orange-red phoenix wings, burning with in a blaze of glory. She is getting ready to fight the villain and to protect a mouse and his kingdom with an Elemental sword of Fire, Water and Lighting which she is holding in her hands.

Fate is showing Jennifer these dream visions of the future, but she is unaware that she is starting to show early signs of Elemental magic. Jennifer does not know that her adventure as Chosen One will soon begin.

Jennifer is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't notice at first that the

people of Edmonton are looking at something in the sky. Jennifer herself looked up as everyone around her started to run in fear of an enemy attack. Startled, she saw a portal opening in the sky and two figures hurtling down toward her.

The villain is also on move. She wants to meet the Chosen One face to face and destroy her with her spear. She knows that her master will be pleased with the Chosen One gone. The Darkness Master has feared the Chosen One will be powerful if she has mastered all six elements.

With the help of Miracle, Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles found a magical portal to the Earth dimension. They shouted goodbye to Miracle and immediately jumped through the portal to find the Chosen One.

At that moment, Queen Berry saw the female villain who was hiding in the shadows of darkness getting ready to jump after them and fly to Earth. Queen Berry shouted to Gerald and Chuckles to warn them but it was too late.

Then Miracle also saw that an enemy had flown into the portal, following after Gerald and Chuckles. He knew that he had to do something quickly, so he used his magic to teleport the enemy to a different place, the city of Toronto, Ontario, far from the home of the Chosen One.

Queen Berry was relieved that the Chosen One was safe and that her mate was able to use his magic at the last minute to send the villain to a different place.

She was still very worried about her home and more importantly her mate and King.

"Don't worry, my dear," said Miracle. "Just wait patiently and the spirit of Kara will give you guidance."

Queen Berry smiled. She decided to take Miracle's advice and wait inside the castle with her handmaiden Pansy Wild Duck.

The villain is not pleased. She knows that Miracle has intervened.

"The Chosen One is not living or visiting here in this city. Never mind. I will find her... when I do, I will make her beg for her life. Count on it."

But when she tried to use her magic, it didn't work. She had a violent temper tantrum, just like a small child would have.

"What is this?!"

She kicked a nearby tree, but then cursed because she hurt her foot. This made her even more mad.

Little did she know that she could only use her magic for short periods of time.

In the meantime, Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles look down to see that they are falling fast through the portal into the city of Edmonton.

Almost as soon as Jennifer looked up, she had Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles land on top of her, knocking her down to the sidewalk. Not surprisingly, Jennifer didn't like someone landing on top of her especially when they are not just one but in a group!

Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles started arguing with each other while Jennifer shouted at them: "Hey! I would really appreciate if you two would get off of me because the ground is uncomfortable!" Suddenly, Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles stopped arguing. They looked down and they saw with shock that they had landed directly on the Chosen One. They jumped up and hugged Jennifer very tight, crying with joy because they had found the Chosen One who will save their best friend.

Jennifer found herself being hugged.

"What's going on here," she thought. "Who are these strangers?"

"Okay, Okay that's enough with the hugging and with the crying already. Can one of you explain to me on what on earth just happened and why you guys are here?" Jennifer asked.

It took some time for them to explain what happened. They revealed the Chosen One's destiny to save their best friend and the children's hopes and dreams by defeating the Darkness Master and his great evil. Commander Gerald Wild Duck told Jennifer that she herself is the Chosen One and that she is to wield the Sword of Fire, Water and Lighting to defeat the enemy.

Jennifer cannot believe what she'd just heard. She is the Chosen One? She was to wield a sword and learn to control the three elements? It was a lot to take in.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Jennifer said. "You guys are telling me that I am the Chosen One and I need to wield a sword as well as learn to control three elements. Those elements are fire, water and lighting. I also have to protect the hopes and dreams of children. Am I forgetting something?"

"Oh…let me think. Oh yes! You also have to protect the entire dimensions of time and space."

"Whaaaat?" Jennifer shouted. "Is that all? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's okay, Jennifer," said Gerald. "We can help and teach you the magic you need to know!"

Jennifer suddenly heard police sirens coming to their location. Jennifer knew she had to help Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles escape, because the police will not believe any of them and they will think that Jennifer is either crazy or not telling the truth.

"Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles, I can't help you if we are arrested," Jennifer said. "We need to go!"

Commander Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles were ready and they used their magic to create another portal. Unfortunately, this new portal took them straight to Toronto where the enemy was waiting.

Jennifer landed first and was just trying to get up when Gerald and Chuckles landed on top of her for the second time!

"Okay, you two, that hurt a lot after landing on the hard ground! It's like crashing through a table," Jennifer gasped.

Little did either of them know that someone had seen them coming though the portal. It was their enemy.

"Well, well, well! Looks like Gerald and Chuckles have saved me the trouble of finding the Chosen One."

Jennifer looked up in shock as she recognized the person she had seen in her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : The Prophecy of Chosen One**

Jennifer reflected on everything that had happened so far, especially fighting against Raven using the Elemental Sword. She remembered how she had thanked the Phoenix and the Thunderbird for their help after Raven disappeared.

She knew that Raven would be back very soon to fight again.

"What's next?" Jennifer wondered. She then asked the Phoenix and the Thunderbird for more information about the Chosen One.

Both the Phoenix and the Thunderbird did just that. They told her about the prophecy of the Chosen One of Light and of the Darkness Master.

"There's a prophecy about the Chosen One that you should hear and then you must decide on your destiny. A long time ago, there was a Great Darkness Master and no one knew who he was. He had only one goal. To place dark thoughts and sadness into children dreams across dimensions of time and space."

Jennifer was in disbelief that someone could place dark thoughts and sadness into the dreams of the children but what she didn't know about how the prophecy predicted that the Chosen One would defeat the Evil. Jennifer asked the Phoenix and the Thunderbird to continue sharing the prophecy of the Chosen One.

The Phoenix and the Thunderbird continued to speak.

"Once a small boy or girl has dark thoughts or doubts, even sadness, the dream of their future will fall apart. Now this is where the Chosen One comes in. The Chosen One always suceeds in defeating the Darkness by bringing the Light of Love and Hope to the hearts of the children. The hearts of the children help the Chosen One increase the power of Love and Hope.

"How was I chosen?" Jennifer asked.

"The power of the stars is used by previous Chosen Ones to select the next Chosen One as their successor. It's always the will of the stars to choose the next Chosen One by seeing that he or she already has Love and Hope in his or her heart. This is done when the previous Chosen One either passes away of old age or is killed in battle."

Jennifer now understood that she had a clear destiny. Her destiny is to save the dreams of the children.

Jennifer told them that she needed a few hours to think. She would take the Elemental Sword with her just in case Raven attacked again.

Gerald and Chuckles were both worried. They knew the prophecy of the Chosen One. Yet they hoped that their best friend Miracle was still alive at their home along with their family and friends.

Jennifer began walking with the sword in her hands. She knew that Raven would come back to attack again but she didn't know that the Darkness Master would decide to both attack and test her powers at the same time.

Two hours passed while Jennifer wrote down a list in a notebook, detailing everything that had happened so far.

One, she had met Gerald and Chuckles after they landed on top of her, leaving their best friend behind. Ouch.

Two, she had met Raven and fought with her, getting assistance from the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Three, she had learned, from the two legendary birds, the basics of the prophecy about her but she realized she didn't know everything yet about the prophecy.

Four, she realized, with excitement that destiny had chosen her and knew that her life would never be the same.

Meanwhile...

Raven was throwing a temper tantrum, throwing chairs against the wall. Not very happy that she had lost the first battle with a rookie! A very Dark Magic appeared out of nowhere and was holding Raven very tightly.

It was the Darkness Master.

"I am very disappointed with your battle against the Chosen One, Raven. I have taught you Darkness Magic. Why you haven't use it against the Chosen One ?"

Raven was very scared by her Master's appearance and by him using the Darkness Magic to hold her down.

"What do you mean by that, Master?" Raven asked.

Once again , the Darkness Master was showing his anger while using his magic to pin Raven against the wall.

Raven could only scream in pain.

"Raven, the Chosen One will get stronger and soon enough she will have Miracle Magic to defeat us."

He decided to give Raven another chance to defeat the Chosen One before she could learn to use Miracle Magic. The Darkness Master knew that he could be defeated by Miracle Magic and that his student did not understand this.

As he was about to leave and to think of a punishment for Raven, the Darkness Master decided to test the fighting skills and magic powers of the Chosen One. He would send another of his students to attack Jennifer, but he would first warn them about the price of failure.

Jennifer was walking back to the others, thinking about the prophecy.

Soon after she started out, she heard a noise coming from Lake Ontario and was worried that Raven had come back to attack again. A few seconds later, a fire blast was shot directly at her and Jennifer barely had time to get her sword ready to deflect it. She looked at the place where the fire blast had originated from and to her surprise, saw a new person standing there.

"Who Are You?" Jennifer shouted, not too happy that she was almost burned by a fire blast.

"I am Flare, a student of the Darkness Master and I do believe that you already met Raven?" Flare declared. She looked at Jennifer with evil in her eyes. She was getting ready to attack, but this time she creating a waterspout with her magic.

Jennifer couldn't believe her own eyes and started run for it as fast she could. (maybe not the best plan, because everyone knows you cannot out run a tornado or waterspout, you need take cover and wait until it passes). The waterspout caught Jennifer and she was flung into air.

The Phoenix and the Thunderbird were trying to help the Chosen One before the waterspout hit her and sent her flying towards the vortex. But then, both legendary birds sensed that Jennifer was about to use Miracle Magic to save herself and to fight back against Flare with the element of water.

Jennifer closed her eyes and focused her mind on the sword she was still carrying. As the waterspout carried her upwards, she opened her eyes. She could not believe that she was still alive. Then she looked down at her sword and saw that it was glowing turquoise blue. Jennifer saw that her clothes had also changed to turquoise green.

Flare was furious that the Chosen One had survived her magic attack and began powering up her fire magic but Jennifer already had her sword ready to block the attack. Little did they know that the Darkness Master was watching the battle.

Jennifer's sword was glowing fire orange and was guiding as well as helping Jennifer to use Miracle Magic. This left Flare completely speechless.

Suddenly, the Darkness Master, in a loud outburst, shouted "IMPOSSIBLE?! The sword is lending her its power and magic, how is this possible?"

The Darkness Master knew the Chosen One would get stronger in the coming days. He wasn't too happy with outcome of this second battle against Jennifer and was displeased with Flare who will soon lose.

Flare now decided to attack Jennifer head on, but Jennifer used the sword's magic to send Flare whirling back into the portal and into the Darkness Dimension, where she crashed through the wall where Raven was already pinned by magic.

Immediately, both Raven and Flare started to fight and argue with each other. Back on Earth, The Darkness master wasn't too happy with Flare's defeat.

The Legendary birds along with Gerald and Chuckles were very surprised of what just happened.

Meanwhile, a good Spirit was also watching the fight and had helped the Chosen One with her Stardust Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

5\. Chapter Four: The Seven Legendary Beasts of the Seven Elements Part 1

Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles were still shocked by what happened with Jennifer who had now learned to use an Elemental Sword and Miracle Magic. They were not the only ones who are shocked; so were the two Legendary Beasts, the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Jennifer was in disbelief about her new powers and she knew her adventure had just begun. There would be more to come. Little did she know that a female spirit would be visiting her very soon. She would tell Jennifer something very important.

This spirit was previously the Chosen One before Jennifer had even been born. She too had fought the Darkness Master. She thought she had sealed him away with Stardust Magic so he could not return. But she was wrong. The Darkness Master had just recently broken free of his seal. This spirit's name was Kara who had been the Chosen One during the 1960s.

Kara always appeared as a spirit or an angel. Now she was calling Jennifer to get the current Chosen One's attention.

Jennifer heard someone calling her so she turned to see a spirit in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, because she never saw this person before.

Kara just smiled and answered.

"I am Kara. I was the Chosen One before you were even been born." Kara saw the shocked impression on Jennifer's face. Kara knew she had surprised the current Chosen One.

Kara was wearing a light pink tank top and colourful pants. Her hair was blond with a light pink hair band and her eye colour was green. She was 27 years old and was trying to realize her dream of helping the orphan children to find good home. She knew the new Chosen One could help her fulfill this dream. She also had fought the Darkness Master and sealed him away with Stardust Magic. It had cost her life in the process and Kara had long waited for the birth of an Elemental Magic user, a sign that the old order of Chosen Ones was coming to an end. The start of Miracle Magic was at hand.

A few minutes later, a burst of water geysered up from Lake Ontario and the Ocean Bird came splashing in. Not long after the Ice Bird (also known as the Snow Bird) flew in, creating a snowstorm all around everyone.

Jennifer now saw four legendary beasts, first the Phoenix with flames of glory, along with the Thunderbird's lightning, the Ocean Bird with the Element of Water and now finally the Ice Bird with the combined Elements of Wind and Water transformed into snow.

Kara just smiled and she knew Jennifer's destiny was just beginning along with Jennifer's journey. She knew Jennifer must also learn about the other Legendary Beasts, especially the one who controlled the Element of Darkness.

"Jennifer, I've come to tell you something important." Kara said. "It's about the Seven Legendary Beasts who control specific Elements." She was hoping that Jennifer would never meet the Beast of Darkness in her time of great need.

Jennifer thought for a moment. She realized this was very important especially concerning the Seven Legendary Beasts including one beast who controlled the Element of Darkness. She must learn about the Seven Legendary Beasts from Kara who was not only a previous Chosen One but a Lightness User.

Kara just smiled. She knew that Jennifer was making the right choice to move towards her destiny. Jennifer knew that she had important decisions to make. "Should I Go Towards My Destiny or Run Away From My Destiny?" She thought.

Kara began to speak. "Alright, Jennifer, now you must listen and learn about the Seven Legendary Beasts."

Kara paused for a moment because her time on earth was limited, but she knew that she wanted to help Jennifer with her destiny, now her own destiny was almost complete after forty-five years of waiting for the next Chosen One.

Jennifer was very nervous, especially about her destiny. Now Kara was telling her about the Seven Legendary Beasts who were bound to Jennifer by the will of the stars.

"Jennifer, I need you to listen very well." Kara said. Jennifer listened, because knew that this was very important and it would help her decide on her path towards her destiny.

"As I already see with my own eyes, you have met the Phoenix, the Thunderbird, the Ocean bird and the Ice Bird," Kara said. "Now you need to meet three more Legendary Beasts who control the Elements of Wind, Earth and Darkness. You will need to obtain the Spear of Wind, Earth and Darkness, which is now in the possession of Raven. Jennifer, please remember that the Chosen One must control Seven Elements and protect the dreams of children across the dimensions of time and space."

Jennifer was stunned to hear all this. She hadn't known that she would need to fight Raven to get the Spear of Wind, Earth and Darkness. Now protecting the dreams of children seemed liked icing on the cake!

Kara saw Jennifer's expression and knew that the current Chosen One was shocked and stunned, but Kara knew that Jennifer must know her destiny one way or the another.

Kara continued her teaching about the Seven Legendary Beasts.

"The Phoenix represents the Element of Fire in Greek and Egyptian legends. Egyptians were known to worship the Phoenix, and held special festivals in its honor. Many stories say the Phoenix lives 500 to 1400 years. When the bird reaches the end of its life cycle, it will burst into flames. Then from the ashes a new young Phoenix is born.

At that moment, Jennifer looked up at the sky and saw a new young Phoenix flying towards her with blazing flames of glory. Jennifer and Kara smiled very happily to see the Legendary Phoenix.

Kara continued on with the story of the Thunderbird.

"The Thunderbird is a Native American legend, a beast who controls the Element of Light and can create storms during the summer to help grow farmers' crops. Some believe it is appears in the shape of a giant eagle, big enough to catch killer whales as food for its young.

Kara went on, speaking now about the Ocean bird.

"The Ocean Bird controls the Element of Water. It is a very mysterious creature. There are not many stories about the Ocean Bird and no one knows where the Ocean bird came from".

Kara smiled. She knew that that Jennifer was now on her path to becoming the true Chosen One.

Jennifer looked up and saw the Ice Bird hovering above them with wind and ice blowing around her only. Kara also noticed this. Jennifer asked Kara about the Ice Bird legend.

"It's another Native American legend connected to the story of Thanksgiving." Kara explained. "Two young lovers were lost in a storm and became Ice Birds. Now the Ice Birds are always a sign that a snow storm is coming."

Jennifer wondered if more legendary beasts are coming very soon.

Meanwhile... Raven and Flare are still arguing with each other after Flare's with Jennifer even they did not know that current chosen one had help from Kara who is last chosen one before Jennifer was even born.

Raven came up an idea but she didn't want to team up with Flare. So she decided to team up with Flare " Flare, Stop. We must team up to defeat the current chosen one and you did not see the last chosen one who is named Kara."

Flare is in disbelief that Kara have intervened with the battle but she decided to team up with Raven " Alright, Raven, I will team up with you only once but if we fail our master will punish the both of us, understand." Said Flare

Raven have flinched or move an inch after Flare had mention their master and she said " Fine and we must seceded or our master will punish the both of us."

Now a third battle is coming towards to Jennifer with Raven and Flare are coming together. Will Jennifer learn to use all three elements against Raven and Flare at same time.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Chapter Four: The Seven Legendary Beasts of the Seven Elements Part 1

Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles were still shocked by what happened with Jennifer who had now learned to use an Elemental Sword and Miracle Magic. They were not the only ones who are shocked; so were the two Legendary Beasts, the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Jennifer was in disbelief about her new powers and she knew her adventure had just begun. There would be more to come. Little did she know that a female spirit would be visiting her very soon. She would tell Jennifer something very important.

This spirit was previously the Chosen One before Jennifer had even been born. She too had fought the Darkness Master. She thought she had sealed him away with Stardust Magic so he could not return. But she was wrong. The Darkness Master had just recently broken free of his seal. This spirit's name was Kara who had been the Chosen One during the 1960s.

Kara always appeared as a spirit or an angel. Now she was calling Jennifer to get the current Chosen One's attention.

Jennifer heard someone calling her so she turned to see a spirit in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, because she never saw this person before.

Kara just smiled and answered.

"I am Kara. I was the Chosen One before you were even been born." Kara saw the shocked impression on Jennifer's face. Kara knew she had surprised the current Chosen One.

Kara was wearing a light pink tank top and colourful pants. Her hair was blond with a light pink hair band and her eye colour was green. She was 27 years old and was trying to realize her dream of helping the orphan children to find good home. She knew the new Chosen One could help her fulfill this dream. She also had fought the Darkness Master and sealed him away with Stardust Magic. It had cost her life in the process and Kara had long waited for the birth of an Elemental Magic user, a sign that the old order of Chosen Ones was coming to an end. The start of Miracle Magic was at hand.

A few minutes later, a burst of water geysered up from Lake Ontario and the Ocean Bird came splashing in. Not long after the Ice Bird (also known as the Snow Bird) flew in, creating a snowstorm all around everyone.

Jennifer now saw four legendary beasts, first the Phoenix with flames of glory, along with the Thunderbird's lightning, the Ocean Bird with the Element of Water and now finally the Ice Bird with the combined Elements of Wind and Water transformed into snow.

Kara just smiled and she knew Jennifer's destiny was just beginning along with Jennifer's journey. She knew Jennifer must also learn about the other Legendary Beasts, especially the one who controlled the Element of Darkness.

"Jennifer, I've come to tell you something important." Kara said. "It's about the Seven Legendary Beasts who control specific Elements." She was hoping that Jennifer would never meet the Beast of Darkness in her time of great need.

Jennifer thought for a moment. She realized this was very important especially concerning the Seven Legendary Beasts including one beast who controlled the Element of Darkness. She must learn about the Seven Legendary Beasts from Kara who was not only a previous Chosen One but a Lightness User.

Kara just smiled. She knew that Jennifer was making the right choice to move towards her destiny. Jennifer knew that she had important decisions to make. "Should I Go Towards My Destiny or Run Away From My Destiny?" She thought.

Kara began to speak. "Alright, Jennifer, now you must listen and learn about the Seven Legendary Beasts."

Kara paused for a moment because her time on earth was limited, but she knew that she wanted to help Jennifer with her destiny, now her own destiny was almost complete after forty-five years of waiting for the next Chosen One.

Jennifer was very nervous, especially about her destiny. Now Kara was telling her about the Seven Legendary Beasts who were bound to Jennifer by the will of the stars.

"Jennifer, I need you to listen very well." Kara said. Jennifer listened, because knew that this was very important and it would help her decide on her path towards her destiny.

"As I already see with my own eyes, you have met the Phoenix, the Thunderbird, the Ocean bird and the Ice Bird," Kara said. "Now you need to meet three more Legendary Beasts who control the Elements of Wind, Earth and Darkness. You will need to obtain the Spear of Wind, Earth and Darkness, which is now in the possession of Raven. Jennifer, please remember that the Chosen One must control Seven Elements and protect the dreams of children across the dimensions of time and space."

Jennifer was stunned to hear all this. She hadn't known that she would need to fight Raven to get the Spear of Wind, Earth and Darkness. Now protecting the dreams of children seemed liked icing on the cake!

Kara saw Jennifer's expression and knew that the current Chosen One was shocked and stunned, but Kara knew that Jennifer must know her destiny one way or the another.

Kara continued her teaching about the Seven Legendary Beasts.

"The Phoenix represents the Element of Fire in Greek and Egyptian legends. Egyptians were known to worship the Phoenix, and held special festivals in its honor. Many stories say the Phoenix lives 500 to 1400 years. When the bird reaches the end of its life cycle, it will burst into flames. Then from the ashes a new young Phoenix is born.

At that moment, Jennifer looked up at the sky and saw a new young Phoenix flying towards her with blazing flames of glory. Jennifer and Kara smiled very happily to see the Legendary Phoenix.

Kara continued on with the story of the Thunderbird.

"The Thunderbird is a Native American legend, a beast who controls the Element of Light and can create storms during the summer to help grow farmers' crops. Some believe it is appears in the shape of a giant eagle, big enough to catch killer whales as food for its young.

Kara went on, speaking now about the Ocean bird.

"The Ocean Bird controls the Element of Water. It is a very mysterious creature. There are not many stories about the Ocean Bird and no one knows where the Ocean bird came from".

Kara smiled. She knew that that Jennifer was now on her path to becoming the true Chosen One.

Jennifer looked up and saw the Ice Bird hovering above them with wind and ice blowing around her only. Kara also noticed this. Jennifer asked Kara about the Ice Bird legend.

"It's another Native American legend connected to the story of Thanksgiving." Kara explained. "Two young lovers were lost in a storm and became Ice Birds. Now the Ice Birds are always a sign that a snow storm is coming."

Jennifer wondered if more legendary beasts are coming very soon.

Meanwhile... Raven and Flare are still arguing with each other after Flare's with Jennifer even they did not know that current chosen one had help from Kara who is last chosen one before Jennifer was even born.

Raven came up an idea but she didn't want to team up with Flare. So she decided to team up with Flare " Flare, Stop. We must team up to defeat the current chosen one and you did not see the last chosen one who is named Kara."

Flare is in disbelief that Kara have intervened with the battle but she decided to team up with Raven " Alright, Raven, I will team up with you only once but if we fail our master will punish the both of us, understand." Said Flare

Raven have flinched or move an inch after Flare had mention their master and she said " Fine and we must seceded or our master will punish the both of us."

Now a third battle is coming towards to Jennifer with Raven and Flare are coming together. Will Jennifer learn to use all three elements against Raven and Flare at same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: The Legendary Beasts of The Six Elements Part 2

Kara continued her explanation to Jennifer about the Legendary Beasts. She was now explaining about the Legendary Beast of Wind: the Roc.

Kara smiled and said, "The Roc is from Iran. During the ancient times Iran was known as Persia."

Jennifer was very surprised. Kara smiled very happily because Jennifer was now understanding some of what she needed to know to be the Chosen One.

Kara now knew that Jennifer would be a very powerful Chosen One. More powerful than all of the previous Chosen Ones put together. Still, Jennifer needed to know about the last two Legendary Beasts. Kara would teach her, watch over her and guide her towards her destiny in the ultimate battle against the Darkness Master.

Jennifer looked up at the Legendary Beasts, the Phoenix, the Thunderbird and the Ice Bird. She actually wondered, "_Why did destiny chose me to save all of the dreams of children across time and space_?"

Kara knows that the current Chosen One has been though a lot, especially the battles against Raven and Flare. Later on, Kara knew that Jennifer would have to face off against the Darkness Master in an ultimate battle to determine the fate of children's dreams across time and space. Kara understood, in a way that Jennifer did not yet understand, that learning about all her allies and weapons was very important.

Just then the Phoenix and the Thunderbird sensed that two of their friends were coming very soon. Those friends were the Ocean Bird and Storm Bird.

At the same time, Jennifer was also sensing that something was coming. She told Kara "I've sensed that two Legendary Beasts are coming here. But, I also know that two Evils will arrive first to attack me."

Kara's eyes were wide open and she was surprised, at very least, to see Jennifer sensing the future. She now smiled because Jennifer was already becoming a very powerful Chosen One. Kara knew she must tell about last two Legendary Beasts before Raven and Flare had a chance to attack.

Kara continued.

"Jennifer , I must tell you about last two Legendary Beasts."

Jennifer nodded. She wanted Kara to continue before Raven and Flare began their attack.

Kara was grateful that Jennifer wanted her to continue.

"The next two Legendary Beasts are the Ocean Bird and the Storm Bird. The Ocean Bird controls the Element of Water, but there is not very much to be said about this bird; it is mysterious and there are not many stories that describe it. The Storm Bird has control over three elements: Wind, Water and Lighting."

Kara continued.

"And lastly, the Serpent Knight Dragon controls the Element of Darkness. This Legendary Beast belongs to Greek and Roman mythology, but again, as with the Ocean and Storm Birds, very little information can be found about it."

Jennifer now understood, after Kara's explanations, how important it was for her to work with the Elements and Legendary Beasts, as the Chosen One.

Just then, Raven and Flare reappeared with a combined attack of Wind and Fire. Kara and Jennifer were prepared because of Jennifer's sensing the future. On other hand, Jennifer found that this time, she couldn't deflect her enemies with her Elemental Sword. Jennifer had to think of something new, with the help of her Magic, to create a shield to block the attack.

Just then, the Elemental Sword itself chose to block the attack, drawing on the Magic of its owner.

Raven and Flare were dumbfounded by what had just happened. At first the Sword hadn't worked, but now not only did the Sword work, but it worked using Jennifer's Magic to create a shield.

In the Darkness Dimension, the Darkness Master was watching the battle very carefully and testing his students in their Darkness Magic. He too was surprised that Jennifer and her Elemental Sword were working together with Jennifer's Magic as a defense.

"_This Chosen One is very different from the previous Chosen One I met fifty-nine years ago_," the Darkness Master was thinking. "_Kara still stands in my way even though she imprisoned me after our last battle. She did tell me in her dying words that Destiny had already found a new Chosen One who would defeat me. I doubt it_!"

In the meantime, Jennifer had a new idea about using her Magic to redirect Raven and Flare's attacks right back at them.

Flare sent a Fire blast in Jennifer's direction but Jennifer was ready with her Magic. She created a special portal that sent Flare's attack towards Raven instead. Raven felt the Fire blast and yelled at Flare.

"Hey! You need to attack her and not me! What are you doing Flare?!"

Flare wasn't happy that Raven actually yelled at her and she yelled right back. "I was attacking her, but you actually got in the way of my line of Fire blast. What are you doing Raven?!"

Raven wasn't happy that she was almost burned by Flare's Fire blast attack. Moreover, she was very confused about what had just happened.

Jennifer began to laugh very hard and was holding her stomach after she deflected and redirected Flare's Fire blast.

It was an added bonus that her enemies had started to argue with each other.

Both Raven and Flare stopped and looked at Jennifer who was laughing and they both yelled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, HUH, CHOSEN ONE.!?"

Jennifer stopped laughing and told them, "I redirected your attack back to you with my new found Magic but I have to guess that the two of you never got along very well."

Raven and Flare were very surprised at Jennifer and they looked at each other dumbfounded. After a few moments they started to yell at each other for a second time. Flare yelled the loudest.

"This is all your fault, Raven!"

Raven was very angry at Flare.

"My fault! You didn't sense the Magic coming from her! She sent your fire blast towards me!"

Raven threw a Darkness Sphere towards Flare and Flare quickly retaliated with a fire blast to block it. They continued to fight against each other, not knowing that Jennifer was using their own Magic against them.

Jennifer couldn't believe it, and neither could Kara. They were both watching Raven and Flare fighting against each other and holding their sides laughing.

A few minutes later, great swirls of water were rising from the lake along with great flashes of lighting. These were coming from the Ocean Bird and the Storm Bird. Jennifer suddenly felt a very strong pulse coming from the Elemental Sword, telling her "Its time."

Jennifer closed her eyes as she felt a very powerful surge of Magic coming from within herself. A few minutes later, Jennifer called out for the Phoenix, the Thunderbird and the Ocean birds.

"Phoenix, Thunderbird and Ocean birds, please lend me your Magic and help me to teach these two a lesson that they will never forget!"

All three legendary beasts rose up to work their Magic alongside Jennifer.

In another dimension, the Darkness Master was furious with Raven and Flare.

"This cannot be happening! Kara was right after all. Not only that, Jennifer will get more powerful with her Magic and the Magic of the Elements. She will rescue Miracle Mouse from my student Raven."

He knows that both of his students have failed him once again.

Meanwhile, in Toronto, the Phoenix, the Thunderbird and the Ocean Bird began flying towards Jennifer. With a powerful pulse of Magic, Jennifer changed her appearance. She grew fire orange Phoenix wings and her dress turned sky blue with a silver waist belt. On her feet were white pearl boots.

Raven and Flare stopped fighting with each other. They had have sensed a powerful pulse of Magic coming from Jennifer.

Flare stared at Jennifer. She was still in disbelief that Jennifer was the current Chosen One. She decided to attack Jennifer again with a fire blast and a water pulse.

Jennifer opened her eyes and, knowing that her appearance had changed, felt even more powerful. She looked up and saw Flare was about to attack.

Jennifer took flight towards both Raven and Flare. She wanted to teach them a lesson. She was holding the Elemental Sword and drawing on the elements of Fire, Water and Lighting. The three Legendary Beasts were also helping by lending Jennifer their magic.

Flare was alarmed. She used her Magic to create a new fire blast and sent it towards Jennifer. Jennifer was ready for Flare's attack and created a powerful water pulse to stop the fire blast.

Jennifer then used a combined attack of a fire swirl and a waterspout, sending them towards Raven and Flare.

Raven and Flare had little time to divert the attack from Jennifer. Kara saw this, and created a portal to send Raven and Flare flying back to their Master as Jennifer finished attacking them.

In another dimension, the Darkness Master saw a portal open. Raven and Flare come crashing down on top of their Master. Jennifer's fire swirl then started a fire in the Library of Darkness Teaching. The waterspout had left Raven, Flare and the Darkness Master soaking from head to toe.

The Darkness Master was now wet and even more furious with his two students. They had failed once again against the Chosen One! They had lost for a third time. He decided to punish them by telling them to stop the fire in the library.

In Toronto, Kara was very happy as she witnessed Jennifer's transformation. It meant that Jennifer was learning more about what it meant to be the Chosen One. Jennifer looked over and saw Kara beginning to fade away because Kara's spirit time in the present dimension was up. Kara had witnessed everything that had transpired, and knew that she would see Jennifer again very soon.

Kara looked up and noticed Jennifer was looking at her direction.

"Don't worry, we will meet again soon," Kara said, "Until then, keep learning about all the forms of Magic around you. Goodbye for now."

Jennifer nodded.

During the fights, Gerald and Chuckles had watched from their hiding place and were very happy that fight was over and they could safely come out of hiding. They thought Jennifer was lucky because the Phoenix and Thunderbird had saved her just in time. They saw Kara, who they knew was the previous Chosen One, helping their new friend. More than that, they had the bonus of learning about the Seven Legendary Beasts from Kara. They had also heard the Prophecy explained by the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Jennifer now knew her adventure had truly begun and she was moving towards her destiny. Clearly there was no running away or hiding from it.

What she didn't know was that the Legendary Beasts still needed her to answer an important question.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Jennifer's Journey Into The Flower Dimension

Kara had returned to the afterlife, but she had told Jennifer that she would come back very soon.

Jennifer had learned a great many things in the past few hours. She had met the Legendary Beasts, who told her how she had been chosen by the power of the stars and how the Darkness Master had an evil plan against the children. It was the role of the Chosen One, they said, to bring Love and Hope to the children, and save their dreams. However, what Kara did not tell Jennifer was how Nature Magic would help defeat the Darkness Master, because she wanted Jennifer to discover Nature Magic by herself.

Now the Legendary Beasts asked Jennifer something important.

"Jennifer, are you ready to accept your destiny? We will give you one hour to decide." With that they flew away, leaving the Chosen One think about their question.

Jennifer shouted at the legendary beasts. They stopped immediately.

"WAIT! I already made my decision." Yes, she was afraid of her destiny of being the Chosen One, but now she had gathered real courage for the first time in her life. "I will travel with Gerald and Chuckles across Magical Dimensions to learn all the Magic I need."

No sooner had Jennifer said this before she realized that all three of them would to prepare for the journey by making sure they had plenty of food and drinks to sustain them.

Gerald and Chuckles had both brought their bags and as they looked into their bags they realized that they had brought no food or drinks with them. They started to noisily argue with each other. Jennifer was getting headache just from listening to them

Now Jennifer's temper got the best of her. She had heard enough arguing already. She kicked a nearby trash tin so hard that Gerald and Chuckles stopped.

"All right, that's enough! All of this bickering is getting us nowhere. I may have some money to help us at least with little bit of food and water."

Jennifer looked around the park and saw two people coming towards them.

Jennifer almost had a panic attack when she saw the person coming was her older half-brother named Jase and her twin sibling named Kinipela.

Jase had dark brown hair with tan highlights. His eyes were hazel. He was wearing an Edmonton Oilers jersey with an orange jacket and white jeans. He was very protective of Jennifer because she was his favourite baby sister. Like Jennifer, Jase loved music and wanted to become a musician just as Jennifer had dreamed of becoming a DJ.

Kinipela was Jennifer's twin but Jennifer was older by fifteen minutes. Kinipela's hair was black with orchid highlights and she had beautiful clear blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink heart in the middle and light blue jeans. Over this she wore a blue denim jacket. She was a bit jealous because she knew that Jase considered Jennifer his favourite sister, due to their mutual love of music Kinipela's dream was to become a writer.

Jase greeted Jennifer. "You have a lot of explaining to do, baby sister. Who are these two guys, and what are they arguing about? And what the heck were all the flashes we saw as we came over here?"

Jase was very confused about what had just happened. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed, because he was very worried about his favourite baby sister.

Jennifer explained everything to her two siblings about meeting Gerald and Chuckles and how she had agreed to help their best friend Miracle The Light Brown Mouse.

Gerald and Chuckles then explained the attack of their home, how they met Jennifer in person by landing on top her, and how Kara and the Legendary Beasts had come to help them. They had watched as Jennifer battled her enemies Raven and Flare twice in one day.

Jennifer told her siblings about the discovery that she would now be the Chosen One and how she had accepted this role in order to save the dreams of children across time and space. Finally, Jennifer explained that she, Gerald and Chuckles were just preparing to travel across Magical Dimensions to find the Magic she needed to defeat her enemies.

Jase and Kinipela were stunned as they heard how their sister was now the Chosen One and had fought two enemies with help from Kara and the Legendary Beasts. Now they were really concerned for the safety of their beloved sister.

There was no way they were going to let their sister go that easily not by herself, and both of them decided to go with her and told her so.

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing especially from with her older brother. She didn't want her brother and sister coming to harm.

Jase continued. "Baby sis, Kinipela and I are going with you. But listen, I want no fighting or arguments between you and Kinipela. The two of you are worse than Gerald and Chuckles here."

Gerald took offence to that statement and shouted, "HEY!? I resent what you just said about me and your two sisters." He said this even though he didn't know Jennifer's older brother's name.

"What are your names anyway?" Chuckles asked, which immediately made Gerald turn bright red because he'd forgotten to ask in the first place.

Jase smiled and introduced himself along with his youngest sister.

"I am Jase. I am the older half-brother to my twin sisters here. You two already know Jennifer. She is my favourite baby sister and of course this is Kinipela."

Kinipela had her mouth screwed up in anger. Her hands were firmly on her hips as she glared at her brother. Then, as she turned to Gerald and Chuckles, she began to blush and her hands shook a little. She just waved and smiled at both Gerald and Chuckles after Jase introduced her. Unlike Jennifer who is her sister, she was nervous in meeting new people.

Jennifer spoke.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get back to the important details here. We all need food and drinks for the journey for all five of us. It's going to be a long journey ahead of us."

Jase nodded.

"All right, Jennifer and I will go shopping for food and drink along with first aid supplies too while Kinipela stays here in case Gerald and Chuckles need help if there's another attack."

Hearing this, Kinipela wasn't too happy with her brother. Jennifer looked at her younger twin sister.

"Kinipela, please listen to Jase for once. You and I need not only food, but feminine products and something for headaches too. Take your time and get to know Gerald and Chuckles." Kinipela had forgotten that she and Jennifer were girls so she just nodded.

Jase and Jennifer went shopping at Safeway. As soon they got there, they'd both split up.

Jase was in charge of getting food and first aid supplies while Jennifer was in charge of drinks and other stuff for her and Kinipela.

Jase got bread, crackers, graham crackers, beef, chicken and canned beans. He also picked up some vegetables and fruit plus peanut butter. Finally, he got chocolate and marshmallows so they could make S'mores for some campfires . He knows both of his sisters will eat anything as long Kinipela didn't complain – she was a bit of a picky eater.

Jennifer got plenty of water and sparkling favoured water. Fruit juice and iced tea and pop. She also got other supplies for herself and Kinipela and pain killers for headaches.

Then she went to meet with her older brother after she had finished shopping.

Jase told Jennifer that he will pay for everything but Jennifer told her brother she wanted to pay for the supplies for Kinipela and herself. Jase agreed, but helped his sister by paying for the pain killers.

Meanwhile, back in the park...while Jase and Jennifer shopped, Gerald and Chuckles were getting to know Jennifer's twin sister.

They were very happy when Jase and Jennifer came back with food and other supplies. There was enough food and drinks for all five of them.

The Legendary Beasts had also been getting to know Kinipela. Now Jennifer asked the Phoenix for some advice in Magic especially in how to open portals.

"Phoenix," Jennifer asked, "I need help in opening a portal to another dimension. As you know, I am new in learning magic. I need some help please." Jennifer looked up attentively at the Phoenix.

"Did you notice, Jennifer, that you are now wearing a necklace? That necklace is the elemental sword. It has disguised itself but is always available to you. Concentrate and feel your strongest element from deep within you," the Phoenix said. "Then wait for the elemental sword to start to glow. The sword will guide you the rest of the way until you open the portal with one single strike."

Jennifer did as the Phoenix instructed her to do. First, she focused on the strongest element from within which happened to be Fire. Soon after that, the Elemental Sword transformed from a necklace into its original form, placing itself in Jennifer's hand and starting to glow.

Jennifer looked at the sword and felt as if another source was contacting her and telling her what to do. Little did she know that what she was feeling was the will of the stars.

Jennifer's two siblings looked on. Jase was surprised. Kinipela felt something more. She seemed to understand that Jennifer was receiving something special, even though Kinipela didn't know exactly what it was.

The elemental sword opened the portal with Jennifer's new-found magic. Jennifer then told everyone to jump quickly into the portal.

Entering the portal was like going on a roller coaster ride which was very fast and Jennifer closed her eyes along with her two siblings.

Soon after that, Jennifer landed on some tree vines, which felt soft but she got all tangled up with the vines over her arms.

Jase landed on a tree branch along with Gerald and Chuckles. The weight of the all three of them, snapped the branch and sent all three crashing on the ground.

Kinipela landed in a lake covered with water lilies of white, pink, purple and yellow. She hit the water with a very big splash and was soaking wet from head to toe.

Jase asked Gerald and Chuckles "Would you guys do me a favour please? Would the two of you, please GET OFF OF ME!?"

Jennifer looked around and saw a new dimension with her own two eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing.

The dimension was filled with flowers of all of different kinds and the place surrounded her with a beautiful fragrance.

"Why," said Jennifer, "I think we have come to what could be called the Flower Dimension." There was a good reason why she said this. Her companions looked around and soon agreed with her.

There were roses of red, yellow, pink and white, lilies, daisies of white, green, yellow and blue, and marigolds of orange and yellow. There were also snowdrops, sunflowers, primroses and many other kinds of flowers. There were trees everywhere: pine trees, fruit trees, palm trees and leaf trees. The companions also saw lakes and ponds. One lake in the middle of the field was the one Kinipela had landed in with a giant splash.

There was every kind of fruit growing in the Flower Dimension, even tropical fruit. The group could not tell if they were hot or cold because nature in that dimension had its own way to balance the climate.

Jennifer was stunned by the beauty of the dimension, but she was soon distracted as her elemental sword started to pulse. Jennifer didn't yet realize that this meant another magical sword was close to hers.

Jase and Kinipela looked around in amazement and had the same impression as their sister. So did Gerald and Chuckles. It truly was a beautiful place.

Soon afterwards, everyone heard laughter coming the trees and the flowers but no one was prepared for what they were hearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven Part 1: Jennifer's Training in Nature Magic with the Flower Sprites

Everyone was startled when they heard laughter coming from the trees and flowers.

In fact, it was the Flower Sprites along with the Tree sprites who were laughing after the visitors had arrived in their dimension.

Jennifer was very curious but she felt embarrassed because she was still all tangled up in the grape vines after she had arrived through the portal. She listened to the laughter of the Tree Sprites and Flowers Sprites with disbelief.

"Who are you, Outworlder ?" asked the Sprites. They were very afraid of visitors from other dimensions since they knew there was Darkness Magic that could try to destroy their home.

Jennifer said " I am Jennifer and here with me are my friends Gerald and Chuckles, my big brother Jase and my twin baby sister Kinipela. I also have with me the Legendary Beasts. You may not believe this, but I am the Chosen One and Wielder of the Elemental Sword."

The Sprites paused for a moment after Jennifer announced that she was the Chosen One. They looked at the Elemental Sword and saw Jennifer's name engraved on the handle of sword itself. The Sprites were in disbelief. They had never imagined that they would meet Jennifer in person.

Jennifer listened to the Sprites. She knew they were very surprised because they had now met the Chosen One in person.

The Sprites helped Jennifer untangle from the tree vines but as Jennifer looked down towards her big brother Jase, Gerald and Chuckles directly below, she soon shouted "WAIT A MOMENT HEREEEEE!" It was too late because she had already fallen and landed on top of Gerald, Chuckles and Jase.

Jennifer could hear the Sprites laughing because they actually found this quite funny.

"OK, that was not fun, especially the landing part," Jennifer said painfully, rubbing her foot. Jase, Gerald and Chuckles had to agree with her.

Kinipela however, did not laugh, because she did not find it funny. She said to the Sprites, " You find this funny, do you? Well I do not."

She stood with her hands on her hips, fierce in the defence of her two older siblings.

"That's quite enough of that!" said a new voice flying towards them.

The Sprites stopped laughing right way because they knew who was coming.

Moments later, four fairies appeared.

They had witnessed what had just happened involving Jennifer and her friends and family. They didn't look happy.

Jennifer looked around to see where the voice was coming from as did Jase. Kinipela, Gerald and Chuckles didn't see the fairies until a few moments after Jennifer and Jase.

Jennifer was very surprised because she had never seen fairies before in her whole life. The four fairies were the Steam Fairy, the Wisteria Fairy, the Waterfall Fairy and the Shooting Star Fairy.

The Steam Fairy was wearing a long flowing white dress with an ash grey belt and had ash grey ribbons around her arms and legs. Her hair was dark brown with silver highlights and her eyes grey-blue. Her name was Etna. She was a High Priestess fairy and a Princess of the Clouds and Water Vapour.

The Wisteria Fairy was wearing a light purple ball gown with a dark purple belt around the waist. She had short black hair and her eyes were sapphire blue. On her arms and legs she wore spiral wood bands with little bits of green curling around them. Her name was Harmony, the Princess of the Wisteria Fairies and Protector of the Nature Sword. She had been waiting for the new Elemental Chosen One to arrive after her people had been betrayed by Flare nearly 32 years ago.

The Waterfall Fairy was wearing a turquoise blue dress with flowing white ribbons around the wrist and around the arms. Her hair was dark aqua blue with white highlights.

Her are eyes were aquamarine. Like her good friend Etna, this fairy was also a High priestess, the High Priestess and Crown Princess of the Waterfall fairies. Her name was Zenith.

The Shooting Star fairy was wearing a midnight blue dress covered with white sparkling stars. Her hair was midnight black with silver highlights and her eyes were white pearl. She was the Protector of the Flower Dimensions and she was waiting for Jennifer to arrive. Her name was Meteor, High Guardian of the Flower Dimension.

Jennifer, Jase, Gerald and Chuckles were getting up from the ground after the Sprites had played around with Jennifer. Jase was not very happy with the Sprites after seeing the prank they'd pulled on Jennifer a few minutes ago.

The four Fairies were very disappointed with the Sprites as well, since they had also watched the whole scene unfold.

"I am very disappointed with you, Nature and Tree Sprites," said Zenith, "For pulling such a prank with our new visitors who after all are from other dimensions!"

The Sprites looked down in shame, knowing Zenith was not happy with them for pulling a prank on Jennifer.

Jase flinched, feeling afraid of what the High Priestess Fairy might do next. Gerald and Chuckles were less afraid, because they knew how Fairies behaved in their home dimension. Jase, Jennifer and Kinipela had never met a Fairy before.

A few minutes later, Jennifer held out her Elemental Sword, letting the four Fairies know that she was the Chosen One. They nodded, but they still wondered if this really was the one that they had been waiting for eleven thousand years. Was this possible?

The Sprites were in complete shock because they suddenly realized they had played a prank on the Chosen One. The Sprites quickly apologized to Jennifer, Gerald, Chuckles and Jase, because they now knew that Jennifer was going to save them from the coming Darkness.

Meteor was overjoyed to see the new visitors, especially Jennifer, the Chosen One in person, so she welcomed them.

"We welcome you all to the Flower Dimension, especially you, Jennifer. We have been waiting for you to arrive here for eleven thousand years."

Kinipela had joined them, dripping wet, just in time to hear the welcome. Jennifer and her two siblings were in deep shock because when they realized that Harmony, Zenith, Etna and Meteor had been waiting for the Chosen One to arrive in the Flower Dimensions for eleven thousand years.

The four Fairies understood Jennifer's surprise when they saw her face but they were also very surprised that at last the Chosen One was here in person. They also remembered that one of their own had been the Chosen One long before Kara and Jennifer were chosen. They would tell Jennifer about the Candlelight Fairy, who had been named Mayflower, in due time, but for now, they would only concentrate on Jennifer's learning Nature Magic with the Nature Sword.

Harmony was very happy that she had met Jennifer along with her siblings and Gerald and Chuckles. After all, she had waited for Jennifer to arrive for eleven thousand years.

Jase quickly recovered from his shock. He began to do the necessary introductions.

"I am Jase, this is Jennifer, the Chosen One as you know, this is Kinipela our younger sister. Our friends are Gerald Wild Duck, Chuckles and the Legendary Beasts."

The four Fairies all smiled.

The Elemental Sword in Jennifer's hand began to pulse. Jennifer had no choice, she had to follow the direction of the sword. Zenith then noticed that Jennifer was walking directly toward Mayflower's former home.

Zenith immediately flew in the same direction.

No one knew that this was where the powerful Nature Sword had been hiding for thirty-two years, forgotten by everyone. The two Elemental Swords were reacting to each other. Both swords were causing yet another transformation. Stargazer lily petals started flying towards Jennifer due to the combined power of the swords. The petals whirled around Jennifer's body.

Everyone was very surprised by this event. No one had ever seen this type of transformation before.

The Legendary Beasts knew that this was Jennifer's true form when the two swords combined into a double sword of higher caliber.

"Did Kara know about this transformation?" the Thunderbird wondered to himself.

Jennifer's transformation was unbelievable. Everyone was speechless as they watched what happened next.

Jennifer's form began to change. The flying petals created a long and flowing dress, with the colors of the stargazer lilies. Her boots turned bright green with the lily leaves and ribbons wound into her hair with a full blooming lily appearing on both sides of her head. Her new wings were also formed from petals of the same lily.

Jase knew a saying: "Seeing is believing." At first, he didn't believe that his younger sister was the Chosen One. Now he truly believed.

Meanwhile, Jennifer had her eyes closed as she watched a memory being played out from the past.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Jennifer's training with the Nature Sprites and Flare's past revealed Part 2

Jennifer opened her eyes and looked all around at her surroundings. By it looks of it, she was still in the Flower Dimension but what she didn't know was that she was now in the past.

As Jennifer walked through the gardens she saw a fairy flying in. The fairy went past where Jennifer was standing and continued to fly towards the Flame Lily Garden.

" Mayflower!" shouted Zenith. She had been looking for Mayflower in order to continue training her to be the Chosen One.

Jennifer saw the four fairies fly towards Mayflower. They looked different, Jennifer thought, as if they were younger than the four fairies she saw earlier.

Zenith was wearing a turquoise blue training dress with a white belt around the waist. There was a waterfall symbol in the middle of the belt. Zenith was the Protector of the Flame Lily Garden and also the Protector of the Chosen Ones with the Elements of Fire and Earth.

Harmony was wearing a light purple training dress with a dark green belt around the waist, similar to the one Zenith was wearing. There was a Wisteria symbol in the same spot in the middle of the belt. She and Meteor were Protectors of the Garden of White and Yellow lilies with the Elements of Wind and Light.

Etna, like the two other trainees, was wearing a white training dress with an ash grey belt around the waist. Like her two friends Zenith and Harmony, her belt had a steam symbol. Etna was responsible for protecting the Daffodils and the Water Lily Gardens.

Meteor, like her three friends, was wearing a midnight training dress. But unlike her three friends, she did not have a belt. Instead, she had a necklace with a shooting star symbol on it. She and Harmony were protecting the Garden of White and Yellow lilies together.

Mayflower was not too happy because the four fairies were determined to train her to be the Chosen One. She did not want this heavy burden placed on her shoulders. It also meant she would have to take on the role of Protector of the future Chosen One. She knew she was waiting for someone who wasn't born yet.

Jennifer started to realize she was viewing events in the past, but who was showing her this and what was the real point of her seeing it?

The past continuing to play out as events played forward into the future.

Mayflower had brought with her books she had found in the distant mountains. These books were evil but she ignored this fact because she knew the power of Darkness Magic that they held, and it fascinated her.

Jennifer now knew she was watching past events. Here was something to pay attention to, because she knew she was supposed to be observant and learn from what she was seeing.

Harmony was the Crown Princess of the Wisteria Fairies and much later would become the Protector of the Nature Sword.

Zenith became a Crown Princess and High Priestess of the Waterfall.

Etna became a Crown Princess and High Priestess of Clouds and Water Vapour.

Meteor became the Protector of the Flower Dimension and Overseer of the mischievous Tree and Nature Sprites.

Jennifer just smiled and knew that the friendship these fairies shared would outlast the tests of time.

The Tree and Nature Sprites shared some important information. They had just discovered that the Nature Sword was missing.

Harmony was disturbed by this information. She ordered the Sprites to look for the sword immediately so it would not fall into the wrong hands. Only a true Chosen One should wield it. Apparently, someone had stolen the Sword and that person had probably hidden it.

Only Mayflower knew that she herself had stolen the Nature Sword. Her study of the Darkness books had led her to steal the sword, hoping to be able to keep it from the hands of future Chosen Ones. She wanted to change her destiny by increasing her own power in the future.

Jennifer then realized who Mayflower was in the past. She was Jennifer's enemy Flare! Jennifer had not known that Flare was once a fairy in training to be a Chosen One and Jennifer's future protector. She then saw a birthmark on Flare's left wrist and realized with shock that the same birthmark was on the wrist of her twin sister Kinipela.

Harmony looked toward Mayflower along with Zenith, Etna and Meteor. They all saw Mayflower moving purposefully toward the Flame Lily Garden.

Along with Jennifer, they then saw (much to their shock), that Mayflower was starting a huge fire in the Flame Lily Gardens.

All the Dimensions of Time and Space, including past and unborn Chosen Ones felt the sorrow of this horrible event, because the spirits of the Flame Lily Gardens were lost forever.

Jennifer felt great pain because of what she had just saw witnessed. Now she wanted answers from Mayflower herself. How could a fairy in training to be a Protector do such an awful thing?

Harmony, Zenith, Etna and Meteor were all crying. They quickly decided to protect the other three gardens from Flare.

All four fairies and the Sprites battled Flare.

Just as it seemed everything was hopeless, three Spears of Light appeared to immobilize Mayflower with Magical Chains. Everyone was happy including the sprites.

Harmony, Zenith, Etna, Meteor and Jennifer then realized what the Spears of Light represented. They had come from the future, out of the hands of unborn Chosen Ones whose names were Kara, Jennifer and Kinipela.

Soon afterwards two more extremely powerful energetic beings arrived to inflict punishment on Flare for her crimes in the Flower Dimension.

These were the two Deities of Destiny and Fate. They looked at Flare with bitter disappointment over what she had done.

"Why did you burn the Flame Lily Garden, Mayflower?" said Destiny and Fate.

Locked in chains, Mayflower remained quiet. She looked at the place in the sky where she had seen the three Spears of Light coming to stop her. Soon afterward they had bound her in chains, then vanished back into the future from whence they had come.

The Deities grabbed the chains binding her, opened a portal and prepared to banish her to the Darkness Dimension.

"You are no longer welcome in the Flower Dimension and the name of Mayflower will never be mentioned again. Your new name will be Flare, after the fire you set."

Jennifer watched Flare's banishment with surprise. She realized that she had been to the Flower Dimension in the past, and had helped save the gardens before she was even born.

The past memories ended. Jennifer found herself back in the present moment.

She saw three new bright lights coming towards her.

What she didn't know yet was that these lights were past Chosen Ones who had been waiting to meet her for a very long time.

Their names were Jenna, Zack and Nicolas. They were triplets. At first they remained silent, staring at Jennifer with wonder.

"Who are they?" wondered Jennifer, "Do they have something important to tell me?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Jennifer's training with the Nature Sprites and meeting Queen Berry Part 3

The Evil Darkness was spreading across the Dimensions very quickly and the Deities knew Jennifer and Kinipela needed more time. But before they could even begin to help, both girls were up against the power of the Darkness.

Jenna, Zack and Nicolas, the past Chosen Ones, had already foreseen what would happen, and had come to warn the five friends and four fairies.

A few moments before the Darkness had arrived, Jenna, Zack and Nicholas were trying to tell Jennifer something very, very important: there was huge trouble back in the Mystical Kingdom .

During Jennifer's transformation and her viewing of Flare's past life, the Darkness Master had succeeded in capturing King Miracle the Brown Mouse. He had tasked Flare to guard the prison and make sure Miracle was not planning any kind of escape.

Meantime, Queen Berry was very sad and her handmaiden Pansy had yelled for help. Thankfully her call had been answered by Jenna, Zack and Nicholas. They promised to ask Jennifer to help Queen Berry to rescue her husband.

Jennifer felt something was wrong. She couldn't concentrate her Magical Powers since the Darkness Master had struck in the Mystical Kingdom and abducted King Miracle.

Confused, she looked at Jenna, Zack and Nicholas.

"What are you three trying to tell me?" Jennifer yelled. "And what is happening here? My Magic isn't working."

Using their Magic, the triplets showed Jennifer the new events that were happening in the Mystical Kingdom. Jennifer saw that King Miracle had just been kidnapped by a Dark Villain. She had never met either of them, so how was she supposed to solve this problem?

Jennifer was very surprised and wanted to help the Queen and her handmaiden but she also needed more training in her new found Magic and how to use the Elemental Swords.

Through her twin telepathy, Kinipela immediately sensed that Jennifer was in trouble. She also knew that a Darkness had invaded the Mystical Kingdom. A Spiritual Voice came to her and whispered "You need to help your sister, because you both share the same destiny."

Kinipela was unsure of who the voice belonged to but she trusted what it said. She went to help Jennifer with her Magic.

But something was about to happen that would affect both sisters.

The Elements of Water and Earth began working together to grow some new trees. These were Star Fruit trees and they began to grow across Time and Space.

The four Fairies knew this Magic very well. It was Love and Friendship Magic which had the ability to create miracles.

Jase, Gerald and Chuckles were surprised to see new trees growing everywhere.

In the meantime, the mischievous Sprites were thinking up yet another new prank to play on Jennifer and Kinipela.

Jase had remembered that when his two sisters were young girls, they would play a game around Christmas time that annoyed his stepfather. The game was called Christmas Lights, and Jennifer and Kinipela had created the game together.

In the Darkness Dimension, the Darkness Master was mighty furious because he had felt from a distance the Love and Friendship Magic and its power to create miracles. Little did he know that there were now two Chosen Ones who were twin sisters.

Raven and Flare were also very surprised. They too felt the Love and Friendship Magic arising. Like the Darkness Master, they were unaware that there were now two Chosen Ones. Raven had already started planning a new attack against Jennifer, thinking she only had one Chosen One to deal with.

The Darkness Master tried to wither the newly grown Star Fruit trees in all the dimensions, but the Love and Friendship Magic from Jennifer and Kinipela deflected the Dark energy.

The Darkness Master was suddenly knocked backwards by their Magic and it angered him greatly that he could not wither the Star Fruit trees. He could not even stand up after being knocked down.

The Love and Friendship Magic had protected the Star Fruit trees and weakened the Darkness Master along with Raven, Flare and his third apprentice.

"This girl and her sister will not stop me that easily! I have captured King Miracle of the Mystical Kingdom, and they will never see him again!" said the Darkness Master.

In the Flower Dimension, Jennifer opened her eyes and began walking towards the lake. She was very surprised, to say the least, when she saw her reflection in the water. She was speechless at her own transformation.

Jennifer looked around for the triplets but instead she saw Kara standing in the Daffodil garden.

Kinipela also saw Kara and wondered, "Who is she?"

Jase looked at his friends Gerald and Chuckles and saw worried expressions on their faces. Gerald and Chuckles sensed something was terribly wrong and that it concerned their best friend Miracle. They knew who Kara was, because they had met her before in Toronto when she had helped Jennifer battle Raven and Flare.

Kara was very worried about the Mystical Kingdom and all that had happened there. She was not alone. Jenna , Zack and Nickolas were also worried.

Jennifer and Kinipela walked over to the Daffodil Garden where all four Chosen Ones were waiting. Jennifer spoke first.

"Kara, something is very wrong and I can feel it. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kara quickly told the two sisters "Well, okay. But you will not like what I have to say."

The sisters both nodded, allowing Kara to continue on with what she had to say.

Kara continued.

"In the Mystical Kingdom, a king who goes by the name of Miracle the Light Brown Mouse had to defend his kingdom and home when the Darkness Master and his three apprentices came and attacked with full fury. Then, Raven kidnapped the king."

Gerald and Chuckles were shocked to hear that their best friend had been taken but they were even more worried about Queen Berry. Had the same thing happened to her?

Jase listened to Kara very closely about King Miracle, these new villains and the fate of the Mystical Kingdom. He knew that his sisters would be going on another trip very soon.

Kinipela then recognized Kara's voice as the one who told her to help Jennifer with her magic.

"You were the one who told me to help my older twin sister a few minutes ago," said Kinipela.

Kara was caught off-guard by what Kinipela said but she quickly recovered.

"Yes, I did," Kara said, "But you two do not always get along as sisters. Brothers or sisters do fight a lot."

Jase agreed with Kara on that one all right! They did fight each other.

"Let's save that conversation for later," said Jase. He wanted everyone to find out the purpose of Kara's visit.

Kara just nodded.

"Jennifer, you are needed in the Mystical Kingdom to help battle against Raven. After you defeat Raven, you should bring Queen Berry, Pansy and Gerald's three nephews back to the Flower Dimension for their safety." Said Kara.

Jennifer nodded. She started preparing for a journey and a battle to help a Kingdom's Queen.

Meanwhile...Raven was holding the Queen hostage in the throne room and waiting for the Darkness Master to return.

Queen Berry was waiting for word from Kara and hoping that Kara would bring help. Then she noticed three spirits appear in the throne room. They were signaling her with their fingers to their lips to remain quiet and not make any noise. Queen Berry realized that Raven could not see the spirits, so she obeyed them.

The three spirits were actually Jenna, Zack and Nicholas. They had split their power in half in order to go to the Mystical Dimension to assist Queen Berry.

Jenna was wearing a 1980s jeans and jacket with a light pink T-shirt. Her hair was light brown and tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were amber.

Zack was wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was light brown and his eyes were amber, the same colour as Jenna's hair and eyes.

Nickolas was also wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and navy-blue jeans. Unlike Jenna and Zack, his hair and eye colour was different. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel.

In the meantime, Gerald's three nephews were stirring up trouble for Raven by playing a prank against her.

The three wild young ducks were filling buckets of water with food colouring and hair dye. They hid the buckets carefully, positioning them above a nearby door in the castle.

Sean, Matt and Joe waited for Raven or the Darkness Master to come around the corner. Soon, Raven made her way toward them.

Raven was unaware of the prank that was hiding in the shadows above the door in the corner of the castle.

SPLASH !

The bucket splashed all over Raven causing her to scream from the ice-cold water. Then she took one long look in the mirror.

Her hair colour was now Ocean blue and her skin colour was Ocean green. Raven screamed and fainted, not liking her new look as seem in the mirror.

Everyone was laughing very hard when they saw Raven's new appearance resulting from the prank pulled by the three young wild ducks.

Of course, Jennifer, Kara, Gerald and Chuckles were also laughing their heads off in the Flower Dimension when the triplets told them about the prank against Raven.

"WHERE ARE YOU THREE LITTLE INGRATES!?" Raven shouted. She was mighty furious about the prank and about the laughter now ringing thoughout the castle.

As Raven continued to walk through the castle looking for the three wild ducks, she sadly discovered that more surprises were waiting. Even more food colouring and hair dye began to splash down on her. She was furious! Not only that, she heard even more laughter each time she was pranked.

Needless to say, Raven was not too happy with the repeated pranks hidden within the castle. She continued trying to catch Sean, Matt and Joe but each time that she tried to catch them -

SPLASH!

Raven lost her temper.

CRASH!

Raven had shattered Queen Berry's dimensional Mirror of Dreams and Queen Berry was very sad because her mirror was now in millions of glass shards.

Meanwhile...Jennifer was preparing to use the Elemental Sword to travel to the castle. She wanted to help and rescue Queen Berry and all the others who were with her in the castle.

"Jennifer!" called Kara. Jennifer looked in Kara's direction where she stood in the Daffodil Garden.

"You will need more help than anyone can possibly imagine, " Kara said. "Because Raven is there now and she is ready to fight against you."

Jennifer nodded her head. She knew that she and Raven had already fought each other twice, but she also knew that she had previously had help from Kara, the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Jase carefully made a plan for everyone to move from the Flower Dimension to the Mystical Kingdom undetected, so none of the enemies currently in the Flower Dimension would follow them the Mystical Kingdom. He knew they should do this without making a sound.

The Tree and Nature sprites had been busy training Jennifer in Nature Magic ever since The Nature Sword had combined with the Elemental Sword.

Since Jennifer was still trying to learn Elemental Magic from the Legendary Beasts, she found it challenging to keep her focus and concentrate.

"I must be strong and I will rise to the challenge." Jennifer thought to herself.

Kinipela, in the meantime, went to explore. While looking around the Flower Dimension, she came across the charred Flame Lily Garden field that was destroyed by Flare so many years ago.

Harmony had followed Kinipela into the Flame Lily Garden. They both looked sadly at the Flame Lily Garden that had once been so beautiful but was now black and charred.

"Kinipela, I've been watching you and your sister for a long time." said Harmony. She smiled and continued. "I remembered seeing three predetermined Spears of Light a very long time ago. Those Spears belonged to the Chosen Ones.

Kinipela wondered about those three Light Spears of the Chosen Ones that Harmony was talking about." She was very curious about the past.

Harmony then proceeded to tell Kinipela the story of Flare.

"Long ago, there was a Fairy/Sprite Hybrid . She was chosen by the will of the stars to be the future protector of Jennifer and Kinipela. She turned away from that path, because one day, she found a book that contained evil and ignored the warning it contained."

Kinipela had a pounding headache from a memory that had suddenly arisen from deep in her mind. This memory, of the battle and the fire, was triggered the twin telepathy that existed between Jennifer and Kinipela. This was the first time Kinipela realized that she and Jennifer were linked through their minds. It startled her.

Jennifer stopped what she was doing right away and ran towards her sister in the pines near the charred Flame Lily Garden.

"Jennifer, help your sister, hurry!" Harmony shouted.

Jennifer ran to Kinipela in the empty field and helped her to calm down.

The kindness between the two sisters created a miracle for the second time, as it restored the Flame Lily Garden to its original glory. All three were surprised and made joyful by the beautiful sight.

Zenith and Meteor both felt the Miracle Magic and went to the newly restored Flame Lily Garden. They both could feel that something new and important would emerge soon from the miracle.

A Javelin Spear had emerged from within the Flame Lily Garden. It was intended for Jennifer's use in her upcoming battle against Raven. It looked like a Javelin but actually it had a flat spear blade. The handle was decorated with lily stems and leaves.

Jennifer was unsure of what to do. She looked at Zenith and Meteor. The High Priestess and Flower Dimension Protector were nodding and smiling.

"Jennifer, this spear is meant for you to wield. Not only that, you and Kinipela need to understand that there are many more weapons hidden for both of you to use when in battle." said Zenith.

Jennifer was somewhat confused by what Zenith was trying to say. But she knew very well that a new challenge is coming.

Jase was very surprised by the appearance of the Javelin Spear. He suddenly realized that everyone's chances of rescuing Queen Berry and the others had just increased greatly.

Gerald was getting very impatient as all this was happening. He was about to lose it because he wanted to rescue his girlfriend Pansy and his nephews as soon as possible. He felt that Jase was taking too much time to plan a rescue.

He began to yell at Jase, telling him to hurry up! Jase, however, covered his ears, trying not to hear Gerald's burst of bad temper.

The Tree and Nature Sprites along with Jennifer helped Jase by using Nature Magic. They sent Gerald flying towards the trees still yelling.

Gerald landed and found himself all tangled in tree vines. He still continuing to shout while he tried to get free.

Jennifer enjoyed pulling a prank against Gerald, even if it was the same prank that the Sprites played against her!

Gerald stopped yelling and looked down towards the ground. He gulped.

"Please, No!" shouted Gerald.

Jennifer ignored Gerald's plea. She had other ideas. Using Nature Magic she dropped Gerald towards the ground. Gerald landed on the ground with a very hard thud and he saw stars twirling round his head.

Jase and Kinipela burst out laughing and congratulated their sister on using Nature Magic in such a mischievous way against Gerald, who was so annoying.

Gerald quickly got up and looked around at his surroundings.

"Who played that prank against me? " yelled Gerald. He immediately lost his temper for a second time, blaming the Tree and Nature Sprites.

"It wasn't us!" said the Tree and Nature Sprites but they were also very nervous and decided it might be a good idea to fly away.

Gerald was still mad at them. He began to chase the Sprites all over the Flower Dimension.

Kinipela was still laughing at the scene because Gerald blamed the Tree and Nature Sprites. It was clear he didn't realize it was Jennifer who played the prank.

Jase got a hold of himself right away, but was still laughing at what had just happened.

" Okay, playtime is over. It's time to get serious." said Jase.

Jennifer nodded at her brother.

"Maybe with this spear, I could have a chance against Raven," said Jennifer.

She reached out with one hand for the Javelin Spear. Then she felt something happen. She could sense that her Fire Magic had increased tenfold. Little did she know that the Past Chosen Ones had lent her all their Fire Magic to use in her upcoming battle for the Mystical Kingdom.

Everyone was very surprised when they saw the Flame Lily Garden start to glow as a result of Jennifer's new-found Magic. None of them realized that they were not the only ones to sense Jennifer's newfound power.

In the Darkness dimension, the Darkness Master was now very worried because he had felt a powerful surge of Fire Magic coming out of the Flower Dimension.

"This Cannot Be Happening!?" shouted the Darkness Master.

Flare, who was still in the dungeon watching her captives, had also felt the powerful surge of Magic coming from her former home.

Then Flare heard a new voice speak.

"How can this mere girl be the one who is destined save this King from us?" the voice asked.

Flare looked behind her. Another apprentice was approaching. This was Despair, the third apprentice of the Darkness Master. Until this moment she had remained in the shadows.

Despair was far more powerful than Raven and Flare combined. Her Elemental Magic included both Fire and Earth.

" What is it to you, Despair?" questioned Flare.

"It's just nothing," answered Despair as she walked away.

Flare shrugged her shoulders and ignored Despair. She went back to guarding Miracle.

"I do not understand Despair at all," Flare thought to herself.

Raven had also felt the Magical power surge from Jennifer. She began to think that she and Flare would be wise to betray the Darkness Master and seek a stronger ally.

Everything had changed. Raven knew that Jennifer would be coming to the Mystical Kingdom very soon. But that wasn't the only thing she had to deal with at the moment. She had massive problem with Sean, Matt and Joe who were currently playing pranks against her every five minutes.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was training very hard, mastering her Fire Magic with help from the Phoenix who was training her.

The Phoenix suddenly sensed that a set of twin Legendary Beasts were heading in their direction and would arrive soon.

Jennifer also sensed the arrival of the twin Legendary Beasts. She already knew that one of them was coming to help her and the other was coming to help Kinipela.

A huge gust of wind started to twirl the lily petals and leaves in the air. To everyone's surprise they saw a set of twin Legendary Beasts flying towards them.

It was the Nature Bird and Tree Bird flying towards their respective Chosen Ones. The Nature Bird was for Jennifer and the Tree Bird was for Kinipela.

A new weapon appeared with the Tree Bird. It was a battle baton for Kinipela. The battle baton looked like a tree branch with tree leaves twirling all around it. It was truly a unique weapon.

Gerald and Chuckles were at a loss for words because they believed that Jennifer was the only Chosen One they were looking for. They had not known that Kinipela (who was right under their noses) had been a hidden Chosen One the whole time they had known her.

When Kinipela reached for her weapon new trees began to form in the Flower Dimension. A beautiful Maple Tree started to grow, moving across time and space.

In the Darkness Dimension, the Darkness Master was very surprised to see that there were now two Chosen Ones, twin sisters! At the same time, he saw new trees growing in his dimension.

"How can the power of the Chosen One be split between two sisters?" wondered the Darkness Master. Standing with him, Despair had seen this new development as well.

Back in the Mystical Kingdom, Raven was very surprised and shocked.

"THERE ARE TWO CHOSEN ONES?!" shouted an infuriated Raven.

Queen Berry felt more hope than ever before when she saw that the twin sisters, Jennifer and Kinipela, were both Chosen Ones. At the same time she found herself laughing at Raven's new appearance.

After the prank perpetrated by the three young wild ducks, Raven looked pretty funny and felt embarrassed by her appearance. Ocean blue hair, ocean green skin and a lavender purple dress was not Raven's idea of what a dangerous warrior should look like. And she was right.

In the Flower Dimension, Jennifer had learned to control her Nature Magic. She decided to help her sister with her Tree Magic. The tree sprites stopped her, telling Jennifer to wait for Kinipela's magic to manifest itself.

An hour later, Jennifer had become very strong in both Fire and Nature Magic.

Soon after, Jase, Gerald and Chuckles believed it was time to go. They told their companions to prepare herself to leave.

We will be waiting for your return along with Queen Berry, Pansy, Brad, and Gerald's three young nephews." said Harmony.

Jennifer nodded her head.

Everyone was standing and waiting for Jennifer to open the portal so they could travel to the Mystical Kingdom.

As the portal opened, they jumped into it, ready to save their friends in the Magical Dimension. They landed close to Miracle and Berry's castle.

As usual, Jase, Gerald and Chuckles landed on top of a very thin and flimsy tree branch, snapping the branch in half. This sent all three plummeting to the ground with a very loud thud.

Jennifer and Kinipela also crashed through and landed on a dog house which caused the husky dog living there to wake up with a very loud yelp. The dog belonged to Miracle and was named Orion.

Raven heard these noises and rushed to where the companions had landed.

Orion looked around the courtyard and saw Gerald and Chuckles. He recognized them as friends. But when he saw Jase, Jennifer and Kinipela, he started to growl. Alarmed, the three siblings began to run. Orion immediately chased after them.

"What's going here?" yelled Raven. Everyone quickly ran to hide before they were caught by their enemy.

Jennifer and Kinipela hid underneath a balcony while Jase, Gerald and Chuckles dived into the river running past the castle and swam into in an abandoned beaver dam.

Raven looked around the courtyard and s noticed the broken tree bench on ground as well as the wrecked dog house. She moved in to get a better look.

Jennifer decided to play a prank against Raven by using Fire Magic to set Raven's hair and dress on fire.

Raven smelled that something was burning, then realized it was her own hair and dress! She panicked and ran, not to the nearby river, but to a lake much farther away.

Kinipela burst into laughter but she wasn't the only one who was laughing.

She looked up and saw Queen Berry, Pansy, Brad, Sean, Matt and Joe laughing too. They were very grateful and happy that Jennifer was in their dimension to protect them.

"Welcome to the Mystical Kingdom, Jennifer!" said Queen Berry.

"You're very welcome, your Majesty." said Jennifer.

Hearing the loud laughter, Jase, Gerald and Chuckles all came out of hiding. Still, they were unaware of the prank that Jennifer had just played against Raven.

"Pansy! Boys!" shouted Gerald. He was very happy to see his girlfriend and nephews.

Chuckles looked around for his son Brad.

"Dad!" shouted Brad. Chuckles was overjoyed to see his son.

Jase walked up to his sisters. He was very glad that Jennifer and Kinipela had not ended up as a dog's chew toys.

"Well, Well, Well. This is very touching. Friends and family are reunited again." said a sarcastic voice.

Jennifer looked up and saw the true villain for the very first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Despair Vs. Raven - Battle In the Mystical Kingdom

Everyone looked up in the darkened sky and saw the Darkness Master sitting in the sky as if he was sitting on a throne. No one was prepared for his arrival in the Mystical Kingdom.

The Darkness Master snickered. Not surprisingly, he was looking at the twin sisters with great interest. He was very surprised that the power of the Chosen One had been split between Jennifer and Kinipela.

Gerald was terrified. When the Darkness Master first attacked his home, right before he and Chuckles went to find Jennifer on planet Earth, he had felt helpless, alone and afraid of what might happen next.

"Well, this is interesting gathering especially I am meeting the current Chosen Ones in person." said the Darkness Master

Kara soon appeared with Jenna, Zack and Nickolas. The triplets were there to help Kara, since she did not have enough spiritual power to travel between the Dimensions. Now she too was facing the figure of her past that cost her her life and untold heartache.

The Darkness Master noticed Kara for first time in sixty years. Immediately he sent a dark fireball attack, hoping to drive her away. He did not want to be imprisoned again.

Despite her awesome power, Kara felt scared and nervous because she was seeing her former boyfriend again for the first time after imprisoning him sixty years ago. Kara did not want to see him again. Her main intention now was to help Jennifer with her destiny.

Everyone tried to shield themselves from the Darkness Master's attack. Luckily, Jennifer was alert and used some lighting to protect everyone from the Dark fireball.

Jennifer was very determined to defend her friends and family from any form of danger that came their way.

Kara was very surprised how skilled Jennifer was becoming with her Magic powers. Now she had saved everyone from a very powerful attack with a very powerful defence.

The Darkness Master was now enraged. He started to attack everyone again with a yet another Dark fireball.

This time Kara was the one who saved them from the attack with Stardust Magic. She was still very powerful even as spirit. She was well able to put up a strong fight against the Darkness Master.

"You still have anger management problems don't you, huh, Dylan?" asked Kara.

After all, she was the one who knew him best. That was why she had sealed him away sixty years ago.

"Why are you here, Kara?" asked the Darkness Master.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, DYLAN!" shouted Kara.

Everyone else was very much was wondering about this relationship as they watched the confrontation between Kara and The Darkness Master.

In the meantime, Jenna, Zack and Nickolas were keeping watch in case either Flare or Despair decided to attack.

Jennifer and her siblings had never seen Kara's Stardust Magic before. Jennifer and Kinipela realized they were watching the Magic of their predecessor in a fierce fight against the Darkness Master.

Jase, on the other hand, was very confused. Just moments ago, he had watched his sister Jennifer battle the Darkness Master. Now he was watching Kara encourage Jennifer to join in the fight against her old enemy.

While as this was transpiring, Raven was still running towards the lake, trying to put out the fire burning her hair and her dress. As she ran, she heard behind her a crack of thunder and very loud explosions coming from the palace.

Raven noticed Despair standing in the distance. She stopped running and forgot her immediate problems. Instead, she distracted by Despair's sudden appearance.

Despair summoned her Water Magic to put out fire on Raven that had started with Jennifer's prank earlier.

Raven was now soaking wet from head to toe.

" You are a sad excuse for a apprentice, Raven," said Despair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" shouted Raven, outraged.

Despair just snickered with an evil grin.

"Oh, you did not know that the current Chosen One is here now along with her friends and family, Raven?" asked Despair.

"WHAT!?" shouted Raven. She could not believe that Jennifer was in the Mystical Kingdom. She had not realized that Jennifer was the source of her current discomfort. She was infuriated.

Raven threw a serious temper tantrum. Using her Magic, she started to direct her anger toward Despair. She began by throwing hurricane force winds at her.

Despair quickly dodged Raven's magical attack and then got mighty angry herself at Raven. She began throwing magic back.

"HEY, DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME, RAVEN!?" shouted Despair.

"LIKE I CARE!?" Raven shouted right back.

Raven and Despair started to fight against each other. The Darkness Master realized that two of his apprentices were battling against each other instead of fighting against the Chosen Ones. He was frustrated by this.

"You better not leave the Mystical Kingdom, Kara, because we have some unfinished business!" said the Darkness Master.

"Well, you better not keep me waiting then, Dylan!" said Kara.

Everyone else felt a sense of relief, seeing that the Darkness Master was pre-occupied with his apprentices and his old enemy Kara. Now they could formulate a new plan of escape from their enemies.

The battle between Raven and Despair had heated up drastically. Everyone back at the palace felt the shock waves.

There were sounds of cracking from the palace walls as the palace started to collapse. "Oh no!" thought Jennifer. "We'll all have to get out of here very soon or we'll be killed!" Little did she know that within one hour the palace would tumble, and neither Jennifer nor Kara would be able to stop it.

The shock wave was causing trees to uproot, and creating a tidal wave from the sea nearby. The flowers began disappearing into the earth, the ground shook violently and the mountains began to collapse. The people from the villages started running away in fear. But where could they run to? All this came from the fierce battle that was going on between Raven and Despair.

While Everyone was looking for way out, Jennifer sensed a strong vibration from a third enemy, bent on evil. This was Despair, who was still ferociously fighting against Raven.

Jase was looking around the palace for a back gate, so everyone could escape before the Darkness Master and his apprentices came back. Jenna, Zack and Nickolas were helping him.

The shock waves were getting worse with each passing second from the battle between the two apprentices and nobody was prepared for it.

Queen Berry was very afraid and also very sad because her home would soon be no more. Meanwhile, Jase, Jenna, Zack and Nickolas were still looking for a way out of the castle.

Raven was panting and sweating, because Despair was formidable opponent. Even with a magical spear in her hands Raven knew that she couldn't beat Despair in a fight. It was clear to her that this enemy beyond her reckoning.

Despair had looked at Raven who was breathing heavily, but she too was panting with the effort.

"Your fighting skills are impressive," mocked Despair, "but your magical skills are not any good at all."

Continuing her onslaught, Despair added "No wonder the current Chosen One has defeated you twice on planet Earth!"

"What's your point, Despair?" asked Raven, who was still very angry, not to mention worried about how she could keep her strength up against this daunting enemy.

Despair just snickered. She really wanted to meet and fight against Jennifer instead of Raven.

"Why can't I win against this evil creature, huh, WHYYYY?!" thought Raven.

Despair did not even care. She carried on fighting against Raven.

Meanwhile, Jase had looked for forty-five minutes and had finally found an underground passageway, well-hidden and leading to the grounds behind the castle.

"Now everyone can quickly escape before the three evils return," thought Jase.

"Jennifer! Quickly tell everyone that I've found an underground passage way!" yelled Jase.

"Okay!" answered Jennifer. She quickly ran to the throne room.

Kara noticed Jennifer running toward them and realized Jase had found a way out.

"Your Majesty, it's time to go!" said Kara.

Queen Berry looked at Kara, but it was clear she didn't want to leave. Everyone else was surprised.

Gerald and Chuckles knew Queen Berry was very sad and scared without her mate King Miracle.

"We will find a way to rescue King Miracle and bring him home," said Gerald.

Queen Berry nodded and ran toward everyone else waiting for them.

"I'm glad that you've decided to go, Your Majesty," said Kara.

Kara looked at everyone who was getting ready to escape but decided to stay behind in the Mystical Kingdom to buy time for Jennifer. Then Jennifer could use her magic to help everyone.

Kara and the Darkness Master had some unfinished business.

Kinipela had noticed Kara's sad facial expression. She knew that Kara was going to sacrifice to save everyone else.

"Kara, why are you staying behind?" asked Kinipela.

Kara just smiled at Kinipela.

"You and your siblings have a different destiny and mine is almost completed." said Kara.

Kinipela was very confused about what Kara had just said about her family's destiny. Kara saw Kinipela's expression.

"Your story has only begun and so have the stories of your sister and brother." Kara assured Kinipela, "The three of you are meant to save the Dimensions across Time and Space. My story is ending."

Kinipela knew that Kara was right. Her path would be different from Kara's.

"One day, you will know what I mean." said Kara.

Nearby, Jase and Jennifer looked at the underground passageway, making sure that it was safe to travel, especially with the shock waves running through the ground.

"Everyone , wait a minute," said Jase.

Everyone had stopped and listened to Jase while looking toward the passageway.

"I need to check to make sure that there are no cracks in the walls, so we can get out safely," said Jase.

Jase examined the walls very carefully, making sure it was safe to travel. Then he looked at his companions who were waiting.

"Alright, it's safe, but we need to run very fast, " he instructed them.

Jennifer was carrying Queen Berry and her pet kitten on her back. She was getting ready to run full speed through the passageway.

Kinipela then noticed small amounts of dirt falling and the sounds of cracking echoing in the passageway.

"EVERYONE RUN!" shouted Kinipela.

Everyone did run, but almost immediately, the passageway collapsed in front of them. They were shocked to find themselves at a dead end but then looked up to see light shining above them. There was still a way out.

Behind them, the palace had collapsed. Queen Berry looked back in sadness. Her home was gone. She began to lose all hope. Kara watched the whole event even as the palace was crumbling to the ground. She knew, however, that Jennifer and Kinipela would eventually restore the Mystical Kingdom to its former glory.

Jase looked up above them, making sure the coast was clear. He signaled the group to start climbing out of the passageway toward the light.

"Be careful. Climb slowly, because the passageway could collapse even further," he warned. Dust and dirt covered everyone from head to toe.

The shock waves were now much worse as the battle between Raven and Despair escalated.

The Mystical kingdom was being destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Announcement news

hello everyone

I am putting Jennifer saves Miracle The Light Brown Mouse On Hold for a while

until the virus is over but i will be doing two other stories and new stories that will out some time in the fall.

I hope and pray that cure will come so good luck to everyone who is either scared or calm.


	13. Chapter 13

Updates to this Story and New Stories

I hope that everyone is doing Fine and while others are worried about the Future.

Try new ways to create some new games, new music and new stories for everyone to do.

I will write two new stories around the fall or the winter.

As for this story will continue and updated.

Good Luck To Everyone Around The World


End file.
